


prince charming

by reallyraduniverse



Series: getting better [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Concern™, M/M, otayuri - Freeform, yurio hates everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/pseuds/reallyraduniverse
Summary: Yurio receives a visit from Otabek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yay, otabek!!  
> [minako voice] otabek, davai!  
> anyways, here's the second part.

Yuri Plisetsky hated hospitals. He hates Yakov for not getting injured as well, and he hated the driver of the car that condemned him to this fate. He was lonely, really. Mila and Georgi resumed practicing, as Yakov was fine. Katsudon wasn't allowed to visit anymore, after his words had accidentally caused Yuri's fainting spell, and Viktor didn't visit because he must have not wanted to be separated from his husband. In all, Yuri thought it was selfish of Viktor. He and Katsudon sometimes jokingly called the angry Russian boy their son, and what kind of father didn't visit his son in the hospital? He was utterly bored, and sleeping made him even more bored. Lilia probably wouldn't visit him. But maybe someone would eventually come to relieve him of his boredom. He didn't even care who it was. For all he cared, it could be Swiss Cheese or JJ. Or maybe one Otabek Altin.  _Who the hell doesn't visit their boyfriend when he's in the hospital?_ He thought to himself, but then vanished the thoughts. Otabek was all the way in Kazakhstan, and plane tickets cost money. But there was a thing called Skype, and a thing called texting. But Yuri's phone stayed silent. 

* * *

 He mostly slept, or scrolled through social media. There were lots of posts from the Yuri's Angels group, which he ignored, and then there were some posts about him, wishing him a speedy recovery, from some of the other skaters, like Phichit Chulanont, Michele and Sara Crispino, and surprisingly, Jean-Jacques Leroy. Yuri snorted when he saw it, and thought that JJ must have posted that to seem like a sympathetic guy.  _Disgusting,_ he thought to himself. Then his aimless scrolling was interrupted by Viktor, who stayed for almost three hours, catching him up on what he had missed. His cats missed him, he said, but Katsudon was taking care of them. Yuri hoped that the other Yuuri would give the cats some of the fancy wet food instead of the dry pellets. They deserved it. With him, Viktor had brought the Makkachin tissue box. 

"Just in case you need to cry!" He chirped cheerfully, grinning his stupid grin. Yuri glared. 

"Shut up, old man! I'm not going to cry!" He snarled. 

"Oh, you wound me." The older man said, shaking his head. Yurio rolled his eyes and went back to scrolling through Instagram. 

"Yurio, Yurio, don't look so glum." Viktor spoke after moments of silence. "I know what'll cheer you up!" "And what's that, old man?" Yuri asked, not looking up from his phone. 

"Well, Yuuri thought maybe you would be happy if Otabek visited you." 

"He isn't wrong."

"Well, good. Your prince will be here soon, Yurio. Don't you worry!"

"He's not my prince, Viktor. That's stupid." Yuri huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Viktor merely smiled. 

"Whatever you say, princess Yurio."

"Get out, old man."

* * *

Viktor hadn't lied. Within the next day, Otabek had arrived at the airport. Mila had gone to pick him up, and being her usually teasing self, took a candid photo and sent it to Yuri. 

"There's your prince charming!!" Her text had read, followed by the picture. Yuri wanted to strangle her when he saw her next. And Viktor. He would hit Viktor for ever saying anything about Otabek being his prince. But he couldn't deny the fact that when Otabek visited him, he felt happy. 

"They say I might not be able to skate again. I say that's bullshit." 

"Yura, language. Don't be rude. Doctors know what they're talking about." Otabek said, giving Yuri a look that said  _trust me, you know I'm right._ Yuri rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"I don't want my skating career to be over, Beka. Skating is my life." He replied. "And I hate hospitals. They're gross and smell bad." He made a face.

 "Bad attitudes don't fix anything."

"Whatever." The blonde skater went back to pouting. He knew he was acting childish, but frankly, he didn't care. He just wanted out of the damn place. "I don't like it here. I'd rather be home."

"You'll get to go home soon, Yura. I think."

"Has anyone ever told you that "I think" makes it seem like you don't really believe what you're saying?"

"No, actually. But I suspect you're going to tell me."

"Yeah, I am. It sounds like you doubt yourself, Beka."


End file.
